Blackwatch: Recalled
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: In response to Doomfist's escape, Helix International has reactivated Blackwatch. These mercenaries are tasked with ending Talon's operations, without leaving any trace of Helix's support. But this is a job easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**I keep imagining this Overwatch OC. I can see how he might balance with the other characters. How he'd interact with them. Then** **I came up with another character. And another. And now I have a story.**

 **...**

"Moon Chang. Aka The Alchemist." Officer Lie Zhao read the name off of a file. Chang sat on the floor of prison cell inside of the Helix Maximum Security Prison. Zhao walked over to Chang's cell.

"I need healing." Zhao said. Chang quckly rushed towards the door, punching it as hard as he could.

"What do you want?" Chang asked. He observed the dent his fist made on the door.

"I need you for something." Zhao explained. He opened the file, quickly reading it.

Chang sat against the wall. "What do you need me for?" Chang asked.

"According to your file, you used to be a healer for Blackwatch." Zhao read. "Helix International ordered me to rebuild Blackwatch." Zhao closed the file.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Chang asked. Blackwatch's criminal activities were the cause of Overwatch's shutdown. The public could not distinguish the two organizations.

"I was ordered to assemble a secret task force for Helix International, in order to retaliate against Talon's recent attacks." Zhao responded. Helix has recently been attacked by Talon across the world. The New Blackwatch was a proposed counterattack.

Zhao opened the door. "You can either join me and leave the prison now, or stay here while security gets even tighter."

Chang walked over to Zhao. "I won't be returning to this place?" Chang asked.

"As long as we never get caught. The public needs to believe we're criminal's, not Helix." Zhao explained.

"I'm in. For now." Chang responded. He followed Zhao out of the cell.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm mostly focusing on introducing new characters for this chapter.**

...

Two armed thug runs into an alleyway. One is shot in the hand by an arrow. The other has a knife tossed into his head, killing him instantly. A man wearing a hood appears in front of them, blending into the shadows almost perfectly. Only his glowing red eyes hidden behind his hood gave him away. He aimed a crossbow at the wounded thug. "You don't have to do this." The criminal begged.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to." The criminal responded. He kicked the thug over, and fired an arrow into his face.

"Kieran Kerrigan. Aka Robin Hood." Lie Zhao spoke from on top of a rooftop. He opened another file and read it.

"You here to arrest me?" Kerrigan asked. Most traces of his accent had vanished during his time in America, but it was still observable to some.

"No. I need your rare set of abilities." Zhao replied. Kerrigan had underwent genetic modifications that allowed him to heal himself at the cost of requiring himself by harming others.

"They're not for sale." Kerrigan retorted. As a vigilante, Kerrigan usually survived off the things he stole from criminals he killed.

"I wasn't going to offer you money. I was going to offer you something harder to resist." Zhao closed the file.

"And what would that be?" Kerrigan asked.

"Vengeance. The opportunity to kill the person that gave you those abilities." Zhao answered.

"Dr. O'Deorain." The name came with a bitter taste in Kerrigan's mouth.

...

Moon Chang walked into a Vishkar Corporation owned lab.

"You're not authorized to be here." A scientist warned.

"I'm here for my gun." Chang spoke.

"Excuse me?" The scientist was confused.

"Wrist-mounted Biotic Spray Gun. Used for healing. And occasionally redecorating." Change explained.

"I think you're in the wrong place." The scientist explained.

"No, if I'm correct, the Vishkar Corporation obtained after a legal dispute with Helix International." Chang noted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The scientist continued.

"Well, I'll show you." Chang fired his SMG at the scientists leg. The scientist collapsed as Chang left the room to search. When Chang returned, he had the Spray Gun on his wrist. He used it to heal the scientists leg.

...

Kerrigan knocked on the door of a cabin in the canadian wilderness. "Anyone home?" He called.

The door fell over. The inside of the cabin was already ransacked. The cabin was filled with damaged computer equipment. The equipment was riddled with bullets. "I need healing." A feminine omnic voice spoke.

Kerrigan rushed to a bedroom, where he found a disembodied Omnic head on top of a pile of mechanical body parts. "Codex? What happened here? Where's Blackeye" The man asked. Stefan Hansen, also known as Blackeye, was a hacker recruited by Blackwatch. He also repaired the omnic that referred to itself as "The Codex" after recovering it from a mission.

"I cannot respond to multiple questions simultaneously." The Codex replied. The Codex was only capable of using a series of preprogrammed responses. Blackeye never fully repaired it's higher functions, as he didn't value it's original sentience or personality.

"What happened here." Kerrigan asked.

"Enemy attack." The Codex answered.

"Who did this?" The man asked.

"Unknown." The Codex answered.

"Where's Blackeye?" Kerrigan asked.

"Unknown." The Codex repeated.

"We lost another one." Kerrigan muttered. Blackeye was an alias given to several Blackwatch operatives. The first few individuals to use the callsign died shortly after joining the team. Hansen held the title for the longest out of the five who would use the name.

...

In underground fight club's there aren't as many rules as in legitimate fighting tournament. This leads to situations where someone might end up fighting a modified OR-14 with illegal weaponry. The current fight fans were enjoying was one man against two Omnic sharpshooters.

"This isn't a fair fight. I'll give you 30 seconds to get some distance." The fighter boasted. He was armed with two wristed mounted guns. The one Omnics moved towards a walkway above them, while the other began firing at the fighter. The fighter held his gauntlets together, and they formed a forcefield in front of him, blocking the gunfire. When the weapon ran out of ammo, the fighter moved his left fist forward in a jab. His gun fired an energy blast, which blasted the Omnic into a wall. He fired a second blasted aimed at the omnic overhead.

"The scrapper wins another fight." An announcer shouted. As they were inside a deactivated Omnium, there was no need to worry about police noticing their activities. Most avoided the Omniums out of fear they may reactivate like the Omnium in Siberia. The Scrapper exited the Omnium, to find Zhao in his path.

"I heard you're looking for a challenge." Zhao said, as he pulled out a file.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, twice when I was going to finish this chapter, I was delayed by what I can only assume to be the work of Sombra.**

 **...**

Kerrigan and Chang glared at each other. "Shouldn't you be in a prison cell somewhere?" Kerrigan asked.

"The official story says that I escaped during Doomfist's breakout." Chang replied.

"Lucky you." Kerrigan replied blankly. He and Chang were allies in the past, but they never considered themselves to be friends.

Chang noticed the deactivated head of The Codex hanging off of Kerrigan's belt. "You found Hansen? Last I heard, he was still a wanted fugitive."

"He was gone. I found one of his safehouses, but someone else ransacked the place." Kerrigan replied.

"You guys where from the original Blackwatch, right?" The Scrapper interrupted their conversation so he could start a new one.

"Yes." Chang answered.

"Unrecognized voice pattern detected. Potential hostile nearby." The Codex warned, as it suddenly reactivated.

"I'm not hostile." The Scrapper said confused.

"It's a damaged machine that got even more damaged recently." Kerrigan explained.

"Codex, we're not in combat." Chang explained.

"Disengaging enemy search protocols." Codex responded.

"How is it even functioning?" The Scrapper asked.

"Blackeye knew how to take advantage of the damaged coding. That kind of resourcefulness is why we need to find him." Zhao answered, as he entered the room.

"He's probably gone underground. We won't find him until he comes out of hiding again." Kerrigan warned.

"If he's not dead already." Chang added.

"Maybe if we take care of whoever put him into hiding, he'll find us." The Scrapper suggested.

"Codex couldn't identify the attackers." Kerrigan noted.

"After repairing it, it should be able to narrow down the possibilities." Zhao responded.

"And where are we going to find someone who knows how to fix a damaged Omnic?" Chang asked.

"I'll worry about that. You worry about not getting apprehended by authorities." Zhao instructed, before he left.

"I'm still not sure if we can trust him." Chang spoke.

"As long he leads me to Dr. O'Deorain, I don't care." Kerrigan replied. He wasn't happy with the negative side effects of her experimentation on him. They required him to constantly kill others to prolong his life.

...


End file.
